Lokasenna
by AnnaRoseLaufeyson
Summary: Loki, after his trouble in New York, gets imprisoned on Asgard, and tortured for what he has done. But a maid girl, Lia, shows pity on the lost prince, and sets him free. Lia has a secret, but will Loki use this secret against her? Or will this unite them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This chapter contains scenes of torture and violence. Please be aware of that before reading on.**

~Lokasenna – Tortured Prince~

Chapter One

Thor had grasped the prisoner tightly, his beefy hand around the thin arm of the condemned. The blonde prince looked at the prisoner, his face showing some sadness. He felt sorry for the man, he wanted to change things. Go back, and let things go a different path, one which didn't end like this.

"Brother, this was your doing." Thor spoke as they walked. Guards surrounded him and the criminal. The criminal, meanwhile, said nothing. He physically couldn't as a metal mask was covering his mouth. He could breathe, even if it was barely. "Brother, nod if you heard me."

Thor persisted. He felt the man clench and tense up as they got closer to the golden doors. The man was scared. The guards left Thor and the prisoner, walking to guard another place in the palace.

Thor hesitated and went to take the muff of him, but the criminal batted his hand away. The shackles upon his wrist shook and jangled at the action. "Brother." Thor let out, heartbroken. The prisoner just looked straight ahead, staring. The cuts and bruises were bright against his pale face and his raven black hair was knotted with rubble, greasy with sweat and dripping with blood. Thor sighed and held the leash as the doors opened.

"I don't want to do this, brother." Thor sighed again. He proceeded to walk into the halls of Asgard, tugging the prisoner forward.

All of Asgard had turned up for this event. Rich people, miners, doctors, shopkeepers, peasants, you name it. They were all there. Who would miss it? It was the trial of the century, according to some. They booed and hissed as the prisoner walked through the crowded. The rich people hit the prisoner with their canes; the peasants spat on his face and threw rotten vegetables at him. No reaction from the prisoner, not even a flinch. It was like he was somewhere else. It wasn't until a gang of youths attacked him with baseball bat, did the prisoner really react. The boys laughed, the girls sang mockingly.

"_Prince of Asgard,  
he falls like rain.  
Prince of Asgard,  
he will never see daylight again.  
Prince of Asgard,  
he has a cell to rot  
Prince of Asgard,  
Beaten, burnt, bruised, until there's nothing more he's got.  
Prince of Asgard,  
we shall remember him, yes.  
Prince of Asgard,  
lets never let him rest."_

The girls skipped around the prisoner, their dresses flowing as they did. The boys yelled at one another to hit in a particular place. They suddenly froze, all of them. They stared into the prisoner's eyes, the cold eyes full of anger and rage. The children stopped their games and backed away to their parents sensing danger. The criminal stood up to his feet, grunting slightly as Thor jerked the chains forward.

Finally, after what felt like a year, they reached the foot of Odin's throne. Thor knelt before the weary, tired looking king. His beard was the same white but his face was wrinkly and cracked, as if it had been painted with the paintbrush of life. Odin nodded to Thor, not even acknowledging the prisoner.

"Remove the muff." Odin ordered a guard, his voice flat. He'd seen this prisoner so many times, running around the palace, his laughter filling up the golden tinted rooms, his face brightening up everyone's day. Well that was until it all began. As the guard removed the prisoner's mask, two other guards pushed him down to kneel before the Allfather.

"Loki Laufeyson," Odin started, exhaustion dripping from his voice. "You have been charged with genocide of the human race. How do you plead?" Odin blinked as the prisoner remained quiet. "Are you deaf? I asked you, how do you plead?"

Still silence. The guards walked to him and put a blade against the prisoner's long slender neck.

"How. Do. You. Plead. Loki?" Odin repeated, annoyed. Loki looked up at the guard's eyes and smiled, crookedly.

"Guilty." Loki said quietly, just above a whisper. Gasps could be heard from the crowd. They all expected him to plead not guilty, and lie. Loki was a talented liar, always had been. Silence fell like snow on a winter's morning. Shaking free from the guard's clutches, Loki stood to his feet and walked to the crowd.

"Did you hear me?" He shouted to them, walking round. "I am guilty!" Loki laughed, slightly. Everyone just watched in awe. How had this prince become like this? He then stopped, recognising the children. "Go on. Sing your nursery rhyme." They remained silent. Odin stood up, catching Loki's attention, diverting it away from the children.

"Loki, prince of Asgard, I sentence you to 2 years of torture for your actions both here, and on Midgard." Odin nodded; the crowd cheered loudly and shouted the Allfather's name in triumph.

"Father..." Loki whimpered as the guards tugged him along by the leash. Anger welled up inside of him like it had done since he arrived here. It erupted like a volcano. "Father! Hear me now when I say these words! I will be king! And I will be triumphant!" He laughed loudly before, feeling a thump to his head. Loki was unconscious. As the guards dragged his limp body from the hall, the children began to sing their mocking song, and the people cheered for Odin.

That was the last thing Loki Laufeyson heard from the Asgardian people, his 'father, until he heard locks and chains. Opening his eyes, Loki realised he was naked and tied to something hard. He winced at the bright light overhead. Squinting his green eyes, the god looked up seeing a serpent flying around the wooden pole he was tied too. Testing the chains' strength, Loki grunted and realised, he was not leaving. He thought this pretty good, until he saw something heading towards him. It was thick, gooey and like honey, but it was dark purple. Loki watched it as it fell towards him. He struggled again, recognising it. Serpent poison. Loki grunted as the chains chaffed against his pale skin, red marks forming along his wrists and ankles. His breathing rate increased, his battered and scarred chest rising up and down, up and down, up and down, due to the panic his body was in. It slid down his chest and fizzed against his bare skin like acid. Loki cried out, desperately trying to get free, but it was no use. His magic wouldn't work here. These were Asgardian prisons, built for keeping criminals with magic contained. He screamed loudly as the poison slid down his chest. It fell down the dip of his bellybutton and out again, heading down to his crotch. Loki was suffering more than he was when he entered that unknown planet. His raspy breathing powered on through the traumatic experience. The sound of the poison sizzling through the layers of his skin was like hearing someone slicing their own arm off. He screamed loudest when the poison reaching his sensitive area down in his crotch, the poison gnawing away the skin. The gooey liquid spread out along his arms and chest and legs, but it never hit his face or neck. Loki grinned slightly, but it was not one of happiness. It was that of madness.

"Home sweet home." He murmured before he screeched out again


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: WOW I am literally so amazed by the reaction to this! Over than 20 reads in one night! Thank you for everyone who has read! Please remember to review and follow, as it helps me and keeps me motivated! Anyway please enjoy Chapter Two **

~Lokasenna – Tortured Prince~

Chapter Two

She awoke to the sound of the drunken, slurred voices from outside. Looking out the icy window, her eyes scanned the dark alley way right next to the house. Feeling the cool breeze drift in, her body shivered. She wore a light veil like top, which revealed more than she desired, but it was the only thing which was clean. Sighing, she watched as her breath was dancing around in the air in a light fog.

_Perhaps I should turn the fire on._ She thought to herself. As if by magic, the fire began to roar behind her in the fireplace, its individual flames were fighting one another, trying to reach the top. The woman turned and watched as the flames lit up the dark room, even if it was only a tiny bit. She sighed and sat down in front of it. Her frail body shivered in the cold and held her small hands up to the fire. The woman sniffed, tears running down on her cheeks as she noticed the bruising on her arms and legs.

"Monster." She whispered. "Oh lord; you're a monster, Lia."

That was her name, Lia. She was a small girl, especially in comparison to the giants in Asgard, and was more timid. Her hair was knotted and clearly hadn't been washed in about 2 weeks, grease gripping at the brown strands. Lia was not even supposed to be here. This was an inn and she would be off by morning. Off into the dark woods. Lia looked up and around at the room. The wooden floor was beginning to bow and dust lingered onto it. The wallpaper was just about gripping onto the walls, their paste starting to lose it stickiness. Lia looked down at the wolf rug, nuzzling her toes into its grey-black fur. It gave her tired, blistered feet a break from walking. Her arms wrapped around her knees as she brought them to her chest, her blue eyes staring into the orange flames. Licking her small lips, Lia held her hand to the flames, putting her scarred flesh into the fire. But it was like there was a protection field around her arm, as the fire simply moved out of its way.

"Monster again." Lia sighed and took her arm away. No burns. Not one. She stood up, staggering to her foot (perfect time to fall asleep) as someone had barged through the door. The innkeeper. He had a shaggy beard which was stained with beer and eggs. His hair was red and thick, falling down to his shoulders. The innkeeper smiled softly.

"You alright, Lia?" He asked. Lia nodded and cleared her throat. He walked to her and clapped his hand round onto her back. "You're really going, then? I'm going to miss you, princess."

"Now, Bengari, you'll hardly notice I'm gone." She smiled. It was a fake smile. Bengari had taken Lia in when she was on the verge of dying of starvation. He was the closest thing she'd ever had to a friend. Lia walked to the bed, her fingers stroking her tattered, torn, fabric back.

"Did you hear the news? Loki has been sent to prison. 2 years of torture." Bengari grunted, walking over to the stool in the corner, sitting down. The stool creaked under his weight but held up a good fight. "Good riddance, that's what I say. The little rat deserves everything he gets after what he did to Asgard's reputation." Lia's brow raised in confusion.

"Loki? The Asgardian prince?" Lia turned, walking closer to Bengari. She had run away from her home town and came here. She didn't know about that much of the dark haired prince, only that he was exiled, but never understood why. Bengari nodded; his hair and beard moving in the motion.

"He's the most hated man in all of Asgard. Surely you've heard the stories?" Bengari questioned, but after getting an utterly confused look from Lia, he sighed. "Before the whole thing, Asgard liked Loki, but we favoured Thor, the blonde prince. Thor is strong, obedient, and has the qualities of becoming king. Loki, meanwhile, is pale, thin, weak, pathetic, and dumb-minded. He's a liar, a trickster and, what we folk call him, the deceiver. He had helped the Jotuns to try and kill Odin." He sighed and looked into the fire, seemingly being hypnotized by it as he stared into it. Bengari carried on, his voice dripping with hate.

"No one understood why Loki had done it. All we knew is that Loki had attempted murder against his own father, and was exiled. But most recently, he had caused some trouble on Midgard."

"Midgard?" Lia interrupted. She'd never heard this before. Loki didn't sound like a very nice man.

"Yeah. He is ill in the head, Lia. He tried to get the mortals to **kneel **before him, claiming he was their god! I tell ya, if I could get my hands on that little neck of his, I would-"

"Bengari, anger will not help you. Nor will violence." Lia sighed interrupting him again. "Now leave. I have to sleep, if I want to make a good start tomorrow." Lia turned away as Bengari left.

As Lia was wrapped and trapped by the white sheets, her mind pondered on Loki. Why would a prince, a man of royalty, go against his own father? He must have had a good reason to just throw all of it away like it was nothing. Lia always dreamed of becoming a princess. She smiled at the thought. She was not like princess who were clean, beautiful and idolised by other. Lia was dirty, ugly, rat-like, disgusting. She was the runt of the litter. She was not princess material and she had known that for years. Twisting in the bed, Lia tried to sleep, her heavy eyelids shutting her blue ones.

Lia's feet patted against the icy grass, her breathing was quick as she ran. Hearing the grunts and roars of the wolf behind her, Lia tried to run faster, but her legs ached with exhaustion and her stomach was empty. As her vision blurred and the surroundings became nothing but smudges in her vision, Lia fell on the floor. She felt the wolf's sharp, razor blade fangs, digging into her flesh. The warmth of the blood dripped down her skin.

"Fenrir!" A voice shouted from the distance. The wolf looked up, it attention completely on the voice. It howled in response. It began ripping at her clothes again, its growls and grunts deep and hungry. Lia shut her eyes, ready to welcome death, as if it were an old friend.

"Fenrir, stop it!" The voice shouted again, closer this time. Quick footsteps got to her and the wolf whined, backing away. "Fenrir, what did I say about eating Asgardians? You are not a monster, my son." The voice ordered. It was soft and smooth. She heard someone kneel down to her, and then felt a hand on her cheek. The hand was the coldest thing Lia had ever felt. It was colder than ice, but yet softer than cotton. She opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry but managed to make out the man's face.

"Well, hello." The man, his lips curling upwards. "Sorry. My son doesn't know anything about manners." Lia tried to laugh but she just whined because of the pain. Her leg was bleeding heavily from the wolf's bite. The man looked at her wound and sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me he-...No...No stay with me. Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" The man started to panic as she slipped back into unconsciousness. The man sighed, his breathe touching her cheek. "Fenrir, dinner time." The wolf roared and pounced onto her

Lia woke up suddenly, in a pool of sweat.

Great. Another nightmare.

She moaned and fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please remember to review :) **

~Lokasenna – Tortured Prince~

Chapter Three

Heavy panting and whimpered screams was all that could be heard from Loki's prison. The poison had engraved itself into his chest but he showed no one. A woman, her face wrinkled with wisdom stood by the cell, confused at first. She couldn't see him, in the darkness. Frigga sighed and looked down, sadness draining her body.

"Loki, come out. It's me." Her motherly voice sounded out against the silence, fighting it away. The walls echoed her voice, replaying it over and over. Nothing. Silence. Frigga got a chair, scrapping it along the floor, and sat outside the cell. "My son, reveal yourself." Loki looked up, his hair drenched in sweat. It had grown long and thick. He looked down at his chest and sniffs. Wiping away his tears, Loki rose to stand using the last amount of his strength and walks to the front of the cell, so Frigga could see him. What the woman saw was not pleasant. The poison and fizzled away at Loki's skin, dissolving itself into him, leaving a dark brown scar on his chest. The scar was like a tree, with branches reaching out of it. The poison had made a display with his veins, making them stand out against his pale skin.

"I am not your son." Loki said, his voice weak and barely above a whisper. He watched Frigga blinking. Frigga stood up and put her hand to Loki's chest, which made him wince, but her motherly touch sort of soothed the pain.

"You will always be my son, Loki." Frigga smiled, putting her over hand on his cheek, through the bars. Loki watched her. Frigga was the only woman he truly loved, the only one who really cared about him throughout his childhood when Odin was paying more attention to Thor. Loki sighed, batting her hand away, and did up his tattered shirt.

"So you let your son stay in here and get tortured?" Loki hissed, turning away. Frigga shook her head desperately.

"I have tried to change his mind, Loki but-"

"But it's not enough is it?!" Loki snapped suddenly, throwing his fist against the bars, a crack echoing throughout all the walls. He looked at his hand and then at hers as she offers to help. "Leave. If you had nothing good to tell me, why did you come?"

Frigga stared at him, with such sadness only a mother could hold. Disappointed lingered in her eyes. She was disappointed about how Loki had turned out, yes, but she _loved _him like a son. She loved him as if he were her own. To her, Loki was her own.

"I came to comfort you, Loki." She tried to put hand on the scars on his chest, but he patted her hand away.

"I don't need comfort!" Loki raised his voice, but his tone went lower, and darker. "I need the keys. I need to get what's rightfully mine, the crown. I need to rule this world. I need to free it from the shackles and chains it wears. I need...I need..."Loki frowned, thinking. The grin soon returned to his face. "I need fire. Fire which never goes out. Fire which burns through everything in its path. Water cannot stop this fire, for it is MY fire. MY fire, Mother!"

Frigga backed away and stuttered. "My baby boy, you are not well."

Loki tilted his head to the side. "What are you saying, Mother? I am perfectly well. Its everyone else, Mother, they run around like madmen. They need guidance. I can give that to them."

Frigga shook her head. She had come down to see if any remains of her son were trapped inside the cage of a maniac. No. No, her Loki, her smiling, smart, brilliant, gorgeous Loki died when he fell off the bifrost. She sniffs and walks off.

"Mother?" Loki whimpered and watched her walk away. The one good thing was now walking away from him. He turned away and admitted defeat, and waited for death. He heard footsteps but couldn't be bothered to look round. He had way too many things on his mind. Evil maggots sucked at his mind, ordering to make the world clean.

The dark haired prince looked round when he heard the steel pot fall down. Narrowing his eyes, he walked to the bars, trying to see the culprit. No one. Maybe it was just the wind? Loki sighed and turned away before hearing a tiny voice say,

"Family problems, huh?"

Loki swiftly turned. It was a maid girl. She had a pixie like face, with hazel eyes which were the same colour as chocolate. Her hair was a golden blonde. But Loki grinned, his mischievous side finally getting released from its cage. The demon inside cackled and laughed at the peaceful young lady who stood before him.

"You have no idea, girl." He spat out the last word as if it were a rotten piece of food. The girl frowned, a crease shaping on her forehead.

"Master Loki, I am here to give you food." The girl said, innocently, holding up the tray. It held a bowl of cold porridge and a dirty glass of muddy water. The girl spilled the tray through the hatch; Loki simply looked at it as if it were the most disgusting piece of food in the entire universe. Even worse than the shwama that the Man of Iron used to talk about. Loki scoffed.

"You expect to eat that? I will not." Loki frowned at her. What was she thinking? HE was the prince of Asgard. Oh, but wait. He wasn't now. He was simply a criminal, a rat in the gutter according to what he heard at the trial. The girl frowned, getting annoyed with him

"Master Loki, his majesty commands it." The girl said, saying as if it were obvious. Loki ran to the bars and leaned against them. The sudden bang made the maid girl jump. She watched him, spreading around her face. Her beautiful face couldn't help her now.

"Tell Odin, to employ maids who can actually face the prisoners. I've seen your mind. I am in there right now." Loki's grin spread on his face as the girl's eyes widened. "I know you have a boyfriend named Javir. You don't really love him though, do you? No, you've been cheating on him. With Fandral? Oh, you can do better than him. He is all talk, no walk. You may as well be dating Hogun. Or Falstagg." Loki laughed, deliberately trying to creep this little rat out. "You think I fancy you? Far from it. Why would I fancy you? Why would I desire your touch, your kiss, your sex? You have none of what I need, of what I crave. Love is sentiment. Love is weakness. Love holds you back. Love holds you up but the inevitable fall will be hard, will break your heart, well what's left of it." Loki stared at the girl who was near to crying. "Love me, and you are in for a nightmare."

The girl broke into tears and ran off, crying loudly. Loki smirked. His work was done. He had, once again, caused mischief. Nice one, old chap.


	4. Chapter 4

~Lokasenna – Tortured Prince~

Chapter Four

Sadness crawled onto her face as she walked down those creaky stairs. The inn had reminded her of home. Everything had a memory here. For example, the dent in the wall where a man had tried to climb up the stairs half drunk. Lia looked round the inn in the early Asgardian morning. She smiled a sad smile. Men were littered around the inn, snoring and snuffling in their drunken slumbers. Lia sighed and looked up at Bengari. Tears dripped down and were caught in his beard. He sniffed and gave her the biggest bear hug imaginable.

"I will miss you, little minx!" Bengari bellowed, his tears clearly taking an effect on his voice.

'_If he hugs me any tighter, I'll be squeezed into juice.' _Lia thought. She managed a strained laugh from her throat, patting the man's head. Bengari had saved her. But no one would save her now. Lia was on her own again. She had vowed to herself she wouldn't end up like last time. Stuck in the gutter, rummaging through waste for food, mugging, stealing. Lia had learnt from Bengari that those things weren't good. It was good to get a living, a job, a family.

She laughed at that word. Family. She had none. Lia lived in the woodlands, far away from Asgard, when she was with her family. She was happy there. Her father, Estin, taught her magic and about how to cure illnesses, from poisonous to the common cold. Her mother, Auria, had taught her about what fabrics to use in winter and autumn, or to use in summer and spring. Her parents taught her a lot. It seemed like bliss. The only fond memory she could think of which involved her parents, was when the father bought her into the woods, teaching her how to light a fire, what firewood was good or bad. Learning was the basis of Lia's childhood. It was a dream. She was happy.

That was until the woodland people came. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The day her life was ruined.

The snow blanketed over the grass, wrapping it up in its wide white arms. The trees surrounding the small wood hut towered over the inferior hut, and their long arms collected the snow. The birds chirped in annoyance, frustrated that the snow had ruined their nest. Lia, meanwhile, was on the ground, gazing up at the trees. Her winter robes clung to her little body as she walked through the deep snow. A small beanie covered her head as she felt the snow drift down from the sky. It fell so slow that it was like the snow didn't really want to fall. She giggled, sticking her tongue out, attempting to catch one of the snowflakes in her tongue. It was a perfectly normal thing to do if you were 6 years old. She gazed up at the trees, seeing small squirrels in the middle of their hibernation. Lia smiled, her rosy cheeks shining like lightbulbs. It was peaceful. It was heaven.

Suddenly, the peace was disturbed when she heard leaves crunching from behind her. Lia looked round, her eyes scanning around. The woodland was so thick, there was no chance she'd see the mysterious visitor.

"Hello?" She cried out, her breath dancing in the air for mere seconds before disappearing. "Who's there?" No reply. Lia smirked. "Not coming out, are you?" She had a trick up her sleeve. She always did.

Closing her eyes, she whispered a spell, which would sound like gibberish to anyone else. The little girl spread out her arms, welcoming the oncoming power into her small, fragile body. She grunted and snapped her head to the side as the power slid into her skin and ran through her veins. Her veins had glowed black, pulsing at the magic running through her. She finally opened her eyes, which were pure white. They were beautiful. They were the colour of angels' gowns, the colour of God's drapes. Lia looked down at her hands, turning them as she felt the power buzzing in her fingertips. It was time. She stepped forward, hearing the leaves rustle, and stepped forward again.

"Come on. Don't let me use this power on you." Her sweet little voice called out. The visitor roared loudly and pounced out from the shadows. Lia stepped back upon knowing what the amazing beast was. A wolf standing there in front of her. Her eyes gazed upon its grey fur as it caught the breeze; its ice blue eyes that stared into the girl's very heart; its razor sharp claws that were somehow hidden in its head sized paws. It growled and barked at her.

"Hello little doggy." She giggled, amused at how pathetic the wolf was. Lia knew of her power. She rubbed her hands together, black fire flaming from her fingertips. That was one of her. Black fire. It could burn anything. She put her hands out to the wolf and screamed loudly, mostly out of pain. Her power drained her energy and caused her to sleep for days on end. When the wolf was no more but ashes, Lia smiled.

"Goodbye little doggie." Lia laughed exhaustibly as she fell into the snow.

When she awoke, Lia was in bed. The candle beside her still glowed and cookies were left out on the table too. Her room wasn't very special. No posters to bring life to the room, just wooden walls and wooden floors. Her dolls were littered around the floor, some losing legs and heads, hands and arms. Toy cars, which had lost wheels, where stashed underneath her bed. The only toy which had a reserved seat on her bed was Vintner. Vintner was Lia's teddy bear. Although he was missing an eye, and his nose had been sewn on a thousand times, and his arm was nearly torn off, Vintner was Lia's only idea of friend. The little girl crawled to her teddy bear and hugged its familiar tatted and knotted fur. Squishing her cheek against it, Lia sighed happily.

"I love you Vintner." She whispered. Lia wrapped the teddy's short arms around her, imagining the toy was hugging her. She smiled with joy. Her love for the teddy was overflowing. And then,

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Someone was at the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Was someone going to answer it?

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Lia frowned into the darkness.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ma?" She called out, her voice quiet with fear.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Stay in your room Lia."

**KNOCK KNOCK CRASH!**

The front door had been kicked down. Lia squeaked quietly and hid under her covers with Vintner. Then she heard smashes of plates, and the crashes of furniture, the thudding of running footsteps. She heard painful screams.

Then the screams stopped altogether.

The silence was the worst bit. The deathly silence spread through the house. Lia ran to her bedroom door, carrying Vintner by his little hand, despite how it was nearly falling off. She frowned and looked down at Vintner, thinking he was talking to her.

"I know I can't go in there, Vintner. But I think Ma and Pa are in trouble!" Lia ordered the bear. She turned the doorknob.

What she saw, changed her life.


	5. Chapter 5

~Lokasenna – Tortured Prince~

Chapter Five

Walking out to the living room, that's when Lia saw it. She held the teddy bear close. Blood dripped down from the walls like raindrops. She put her small hand in the blood and whined. It frightened her. Looking round, she saw her parents laid on the floor. Grinning with relief, she ran to them.

"Ma!" Lia squealed, happily, sitting beside the woman's form. Silence was the only thing that answered Lia. She frowned and poked her mother's cold arm, with her bloody hand. Lia sniffed sadly. "Ma? Ma, wake up! It's not sleeping time!" The blood smeared across the frozen arm. "Ma!" Lia looked round to her father. His face was barely recognisable, bits of it missing from his skull. Lia stood up in shock.

This was an nightmare wasn't it?! Ma and Pa would wake her up! She just had to scream!

Thats what she did. Lia curled up on the floor, screaming as loud as she could. Her screams held the voices of fear, anger, and rage. Lia shivered when no one came. Her hand was knotted in her hair. Frowning she heard voices.

"Lia...Lia I've been watching you for a very long time." The deep, hoarse voice whispered. Lia stood up, frightened by the newcomer. Her magic greeted her once more as it felt her fear. She whimpered, tearful.

"Who's there?" Her little voice said, as she looked round.

"Oh I think you know very well little girl. Now, I want you to do what I say." The voice ordered. Lia felt like she should do what the voice said. She trusted it. But how? Screaming suddenly, she got tossed into the wall. "Don't you dare doubt me! I am the power that runs through your veins, Lia. I can easily take this power away from you!" The voice yelled through the little girl's eardrums. Crying loudly, Lia shook her head rapidly, her hands squeezing down on her temples.

"Let me go!" She yelled repeatedly, but the voice kept repeating her name, an echo now. "LET ME GO!"

She felt the snow bitterly kiss at her cheeks, surrounding her in its long thick white arms. Lia opened her eyes and sniffed, wiping her snotty nose with her sleeve. She was lost. She had to make it. On her own.

Lia had tried so hard to forget what had happened that day. She was grown up now. That memory was just pain weighing her down, pathetic emotions, useless sentiment. She walked out onto the streets of Asgard, her head low, her hair covering most of her pale face. Her scarred hand gripped at the bag on her back. Trying to forget the memory, Lia looked up and sighed, watching her breath dance with the bitter biting winter air. She was amazed by Asgard. About how tall and spectacular the buildings were, about how kind the people were. If she had her way, she'd never want to leave. Lia felt safe in Asgard's walls. With all the army, she wouldn't need to fend for herself anymore. While she was in her own little world, Lia had no idea about the woman running to her.

"Lia!" The woman cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Lia frowned at her. It was her friend, Helena. Her pixie face was shrivelled up with the tears and the state she was in. "Lia you need to help me!"

"Helena?" Lia said, walking to her. Helena ran to her friend, collapsing in her arms. "What's the matter? What has gotten you in such a state?" Helena cried loudly against Lia's shoulder, the blonde's tears soaking through Lia's thin clothes.

"It's that prisoner! Loki! He read my mind, Lia!" Helena said, hardly audible through her tears and coughing. "I need you to get revenge on him for me!"

Lia was stunned. She and Helena had done this sort of thing before with Falstagg and Fandral, but...but this was different. She'd be messing with royalty. She could get to prison herself. That was something Lia did not need.

"Helena...Hel, I can't..." Lia looked down at the blonde, her sympathetic voice chiming out. She needed to do something, that much was clear, but how? Helena stared up at her friend, before pushing her against the wall.

"Listen here, if you do not get Loki back for what he's done to me, I will tear your heart out. Do you understand me?" Helena said, her voice turning evil, dark, and unlike the usual bouncy blonde Lia knew her to be. Lia stared into Helena's eyes, trying to find some scrap or resemblance of her friend. But, no. Helena had left. Lia gulped, feeling a cold blade against her throat. Its razor sharp teeth were against her skin. They wanted to go deeper. The teeth wanted to drink the blood.

"I understand." Lia whispered. Helena nodded and threw her to the ground, walking off.

"I will check up on you, later." Helena smirked, walking away into the darkness, leaving Lia on the floor.

Loki was slouched on the floor, a mischievous smirk sprayed across his pale face. He seemed calm, his long legs stretched out, his hands rested on his crotch, his head laid back against the wall. But in fact, there was a war going on inside his head. The magic of the tesseract was still on his mind, he could still feel its energy in his veins. Shutting his eyes, Loki's fingers lingered to his chest, touching at the scar. He winced, looking down at the scar, pain shooting through his body like a bullet. He gasped as he dragged his knife like nails down the scarred tissue. Blood seeped through the cuts he had made. Loki enjoyed the numbing pain. It took his mind off Odin, off Thor, off everything. Opening his eyes, he heard footsteps.

"Reveal yourself to me." Loki called out to the darkness outside his cell. Hiding the cuts with his shirt, he stood up, walking to the glass. He leaned against it, his head resting on the glass. "Do not hide from me."

"Loki Laufeyson." A voice came from the darkness. Loki frowned, still not seeing whoever was there. He grinned slightly.

"Only cowards hide." Loki sniggered softly, walking away from the glass. Before he could get away though, something was holding him back. Grunting, he tried to move away, but it was no use. Loki turned back and stared at the girl, gripping at his shirt. Her hand went straight through the cell glass as if the glass was avoiding touching her skin. Her eyes were shining bright white.

"Loki..." Her voice was light and soft. Loki stared at her, raising his eyebrow. "I am Lia. And you are in very big trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note – I am completely overwhelmed with the support you guys have given! I really appreciate it and it means a lot. I've tried to make this one longer than the others since this chapter is when Loki and Lia meet for the very first time! ENJOY 3 LOVE ANNA X**

~Lokasenna – Tortured Prince~

Chapter Six

The god studied the woman's face. His green-blue eyes gazed upon the sharpness of her cheekbones, the small scar above her lips which tried its imperfect her smooth, pale skin. Her grip on him was tougher than the guards' grips by far. Even tighter than the bumbling green beast on Midgard, he may even say. As his eyes stared into hers, the blinding white grew brighter and brighter. Loki started to choke, his throat beginning to feel dry. He coughed, breathlessly, wheezing and croaking. He fell to his knees.

"Please." Loki's wheezy voice managed to breathe out. "Please stop. Have I not been tortured enough?" Loki felt tears fall down his cheek. His ice cold tears which brushed against his warm flesh were a constant reminder that Loki was not Asgardian. Loki, in his mind, was a monster. Loki needed to die, in his mind. Loki was scum, as were the rest of the Jotuns. He started up at the woman, her short brown hair hanging over her small face. The angel-like figure grew a smile and she let go of him, giving Loki his breath back. Loki coughed loudly, falling onto his hands and knees, his wheezes and chokes heard throughout the prison. Lia blinked, dizzily, but did not fall. She had learnt to tame her power, learnt how to control how much energy it drained. Her small face looked around the cell that Loki was in. It was disgusting.

Blood and faeces were smeared across the walls spelling out some sort of ancient language. Chairs and tables no longer stood up with pride, their legs scattered and some were sticking out of the floor. A mountain of black hair was in the corner, obviously being used a cushion, and the sheet? Well that was nothing more than a thin tattered, rag blanket. Lia could see that it was obviously not very comfortable to sleep in. She eventually turned her gaze to the wooden pillar which stood in the middle of the cell. It stood tall and looked like it could reach in the darkness of space. Lia looked back down at the prisoner. His hair was matted, knotted and hadn't been cleaned in weeks. His perfume of vomit, sweat and faeces could be smelt outside of the cell itself, probably even further. Lia knelt down to Loki. He snapped his head up, his eyes staring into hers.

"What are you still doing here?" Loki rasped out, his voice bitter, full of anger and hatred. "Were you not content with torturing me once?" Lia didn't reply but simply put her hand through the cell window, her magic coming back into play. Her fair hand reached up to Loki's shoulder, and it rested on it. Lia could feel the bone of his shoulder underneath the fabric, suggesting he hadn't or had been rejecting food for a long while. Suddenly, Loki snapped his hand onto her wrist, faster than lighting, swifter than a cobra snapping its prey. An evil grin formed along his lips. Trying to yank her hand away, Lia felt Loki's grip grow tighter and tighter until he pulled her into the cell. Her body collided into the floor with a loud thud, resulting in a painful groan to escape Lia's lips.

"You are an interesting girl. Welcome to my humble abode." Loki said, rather proudly, throwing his arms to show what he'd done with his cell. Lia looked round. This man was mad. Lia stood up and gulped, despite it though, her throat was drier than a desert.

"Prince Loki, I will leave you a-"

"Wait," Loki interrupted, holding up his finger to silence her. His finger fell, "You called me...Prince...Loki?" Loki asked his voice quiet. Lia stared at him, watching as all the evil, all the anger and the rage seemed to disappear from his face. All that was left was an innocent, poor, damaged soul. His eyes stared at her. Lia admired his eyes most of all. The way they seemed to change from blue to blue-green gave her butterflies. The way his hair so flawlessly clings to his head and down to his shoulder gave her the urge to run her fingers through it, despite how dirty it was. His cheekbones were like knives and his lips...oh she could never put how his lips looked into words. They just looked so perfect. Lia knew what Loki had done to her friend, but she was starting to do the thing she had vowed herself not to do. She let sentiment and emotion take hold of her. She let her heart into the driving seat.

"N-No one calls me Prince after what happened." Loki narrowed his eyes, walking over to her. Lia tried not to feel intimidated as the prisoner towered over her. It was from this angle that Lia managed to see how sharp his jaw-line was, how rapid his breaths where, how his fingers never stopped shaking, how his legs were barely holding him up. Lia also saw the scar peeking through a gap in his green shirt. Lia didn't want to mention it, nor touch it after what happened last time she had tried to make contact.

"I don't follow the crowd." Lia blinked, raising her eyes to his face. His face had seen better days. Despite the scars that were littered around his face, Loki was incredibly attractive still. Well, in Lia's opinion. "I lead, not follow." She said, her anxiousness dripping from her voice. Loki simply stared, as if he was trying to find any hint of lie in her. After an awkward silence, Loki took in a sharp breath.

"How did you...do the..." Loki mumbled, nodding to the cell window. Lia felt an uncontrollable smile play on her lips.

"Secrets, Loki." She replied, tapping her nose. Loki simply stared at her, and then turned his attention to the cell glass. He walked over to it, trying to shove his hand through, but for him, it was just glass. Loki looked round at her.

"You use magic." He stated, making Lia feel instantly uncomfortable. "That is the only possible explanation." Lia's fingers fumbled and fondled around each other, in her nervousness.

"As I said. Secrets. And dignifying that statement with a response of yes or no, would be telling you a secret, Prince Loki." Lia looked down at her hands, but her voice was louder than it had been.

Loki had hit a nerve. And oh how he liked it.

"You use magic. It is plain to see. A fellow magic user is not hard to spot. Yet, I am confused still. These prisons were specifically built to keep magic out, and criminals in. Why isn't your magic affected?" His eyes narrowed as he asked the question. His curiosity was jumping and bounding around in his head, like an excited little boy. Lia took in a deep breath as if she was going to reply but, nothing came out. Loki stared, before rolling his eyes, walking to the faece-smeared wall.

"Your name is Lia, correct?" Loki sighed, running his fingers through the dried waste. Lia watched and cleared her throat.

"Y-yes." Lia replied to his question, taking a few steps towards him, but she never got too close. Loki was violent, but he seemed so warm, so touching, so...lovely. How could someone like him cause so much chaos?

"Lia is the name I gave to a bird when I was a boy." Loki turned his head, looking over at her. A genuine smile curled onto his face. "It was the most beautiful bird. It was small, mind, but it was snow white, and its wings had black raindrop like patterns across its back. Its eyes were beautiful too. They were the lightest blue of all the blues. And this bird was special to me." Loki sighed. Lia sat down as he did, smiling sadly, the memory playing on her heartstrings a little. "The bird named Lia always used to flutter to my window when my brother had been favoured, or when Odin had not noticed me, or when my magic was not up to scratch, or when I just needed someone to be there. The bird named Lia was there for me when no one else was." Loki smiled, closing his eyes. "I sent the bird named Lia away. I told her I no longer needed her company. I remember her flying to the woodlands in the high mountains. But anyway, after she left, it was like a curse had been put upon me. Everything had started to go wrong." Loki opened his eyes, hearing the clunk and heave of the door. He stood up and stared at Lia, who was starting to panic. The guards were coming. Loki quickly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Lia frowned up at him, confused, but when he began to whisper an ancient spell, everything became clear. Loki, himself, had no idea why he had done it, but it seemed like instinct. He then stood back and nodded, before looking at the two guards outside his cell. The guards held some fear in their eyes as they looked up at the once-prince. Lia walked in front of Loki, and after seeing no reaction at all, Lia knew she was invisible.

"Loki, we heard voices coming from this cell." A guard said his voice as deep and hard as wood. His blonde hair poked out the side of his helmet. Loki shrugged and scoffed.

"It gets lonely down here. I like to talk to myself sometimes." Loki smiled watching the guards as his smile seemed to unnerve them.

"Why did this voice sound like a girl?" The other, shorter and a lot braver guard said suspiciously. A moustache lingered on his top lip. Loki shrugged once more.

"I like to role play. Despite what you claim to thinks, lads, I do grow tired of my own voice." Loki grinned, his pearly white teeth shining out. Suddenly, though, he grew darker, "Now, leave, before all your wives' heads are nailed to your front doors." The guards hesitated. "You do not believe me? Why don't you check?" Loki mused, walking away from the glass. The guards stayed for a moment, before running off. Loki laughed in triumph and watched as his magic faded from Lia. Lia had her hands on her hips.

"Are you _really _going to nail those woman's heads to the doors?" Lia sighed. Loki looked at her with all seriousness.

"If I had the chance, then yes." Loki said, as if it were obvious. Lia moved her hands from her hips. "Now, Lia, I need you to do me a favour for me."

"What's that?"

"Get me out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

~Lokasenna – Tortured Prince~

Chapter Seven

Lia stared at the man before her, trying to see any crack of a smile, anything that would tell her that was pulling her leg. But, no. He remained staring at her, his cold eyes staring into hers, patiently waiting for an answer. There he stood, like he was a tiger waiting for its prey to be out in the open. Lia licked her lips, taking a deep breath. Millions of thoughts were buzzing around her head right now, like bees around a slap of honey. Loki asked her a simple question, yet she couldn't get the words out. She couldn't say yes. Loki had been put in here for a reason. No didn't seem like a bad answer, did it? I mean, it's not like Lia was actually going to get along with Loki. They weren't going to best friends.

"Loki, I can't." Lia managed to say, after what felt like a decade. The comforting, warm look in Loki's face instantly dropped into a dark, evil one. He frowned, his eyes narrowing. He approached her and in return, Lia began to back away. "I...I can't, Loki! You were put in here for a reason! What you did on Midgard, was wrong! You...You are-" Suddenly she felt something behind her. Her blue eyes wandered over to Loki. She could read his face. It read pain. It read sadness. It read disappointment. If she could see inside him, Lia would see a broken, shattered, scarred heart.

"I am guilty of **nothing**." Loki started, barely above a whisper. "Midgard was a mistake. I was tortured, Lia. Not as bad as this but it affected me in my mind. Odin never sought to find me, despite his 'amazing' powers. I was brainwashed into getting the tesseract. I admit, I still crave for its power, but it is nothing compared to my craving of getting out of here. Lia, you have magic. You have _astonishing _skill. You could do so much with magic. You can use it to make people die, make people live. Lia, if you let me free, I swear on my beating heart that I will repay you. Somehow." Loki said, taking her hand and placing it on his chest. Lia felt his cold flesh, her thumb grazing over the scarred skin. It was gristly and rough. Lia blinked, feeling the faint thump-thump of the beating muscle underneath. Lia couldn't say no, not with those eyes drilling holes into her skull. She sighed, pulling her hand away.

"Fine." She replied bluntly. Her hair moving as she pulled away from him. She walked to the exit of the cell. Lia was thinking about so many different things. She just wanted to get the hell out of here, out of Asgard. But now she had a travel buddy. Despite his attractive face and sparkling eyes, Lia would've rather been alone. Now, she would have to hunt twice as much, collect twice as much wood for the fire, sharing her tent with another, and share her blankets and water. But on the other hand, if Lia got into any sticky situations with the local predators, Loki would be there to help. Also, Loki would be there when Lia's magic had drained her. Loki would be there. Noticing Loki wasn't there, Lia looked over her shoulder.

"I hope you aren't usually this slow." Lia spat, her annoyance clear in her voice. Loki smirked and made his way other to her. Lia tried to resist watching his hips as he moved. She sighed, folding his arms. "Get over here before I change my mind."

"Oh, I doubt you'll do that." Loki replied, slyly. Lia rolled her eyes. Her first thought was to reach for his hand but instead her hand went for his hair, tugging at it harshly. "AH!" Loki exclaimed at the sudden pain. Lia stuck her tongue at him, before focusing on her magic. She shut her eyes, focusing on where she was going to go. Loki blinked in astonishment, watching the woman conduct her magic. Her head raised back and her arms went out wide, like they were wings. Loki stared as the woman before him turned into an angel, a black angel, the dark magic swirling and dancing around them, their breathing was the magic's music. He reached out to touch the mysterious magic with his hand, receiving a harsh pin-like prick on his finger.

He gasped as he was suddenly hoisted off the floor, flying through the air. The god grunted as he went through the ceiling of the prison. But then, Loki saw it. Asgard on sunrise. It was ever so beautiful. The gold shimmered buildings glistened and sparkled in the bright sunlight. Loki looked down seeing, the guards run around frantically, trying to work out what was happening. He grinned, his pearly whites making another appearance. His hand reached for his designated driver, her shoulder being the first thing he grabbed. Lia looked round at him with an emotionless expression upon her face, her eyes bright white again. Loki squinted at the lights in her eyes, completely blinding. Lia looked forward and they sped through the air at unbelievable speeds. Wind crashed into Loki's face, causing him to pull an unattractive facial expression, one between anger and being uncomfortable. The god looked to the side, watching as a bird flew alongside them, tweeting and chirping. He held out his hand to the bird, his fingers gently touching the bird's white feathers. The softness of the feathers made the god feel a twang in his heart. When the bird flew away, Lia and Loki had flown away from Asgard and were in the woodlands. Loki had heard a lot about the woodland people. He wasn't particularly fond of them, believed they were peasants. But then again, he believed everyone was peasants. Lia was different though. He didn't understand what it was, but Lia made him feel special. He sighed and looked around at the snow littered ground.

Suddenly, they were falling through the air. Loki frowned and looked at Lia. Her magic had completely drained her. She wasn't in control as she wanted to be. Loki looked down, seeing the ground approach him. He held onto Lia, yanking her back and forth.

"LIA! LIA WAKE UP!" He shouted, panic taking hold. "LIA THIS ISNT A TIME FOR A NAP!"

The ground was approaching fast. And the ice river they were falling for didn't look like a nice landing.

"LIA! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Loki persisted. But it was no use. Lia was out cold.

Out cold, and with the ground fast approaching, Loki had to think. And **quick. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO MUCH TIME TO UPLOAD UGH GCSES AND SHIT LIKE THAT HAHAH ANYWAY HERE! Remember to review and tell me what you think of the story so far! x**

~Lokasenna – Tortured Prince~

Chapter Eight

They were spiralling through the air like an aeroplane about to crash, or a bird with a broken wing, dropping and falling. Loki had given up on waking Lia. She was definitely not going to wake up. Right now, he had to think of something.

That something may have come at the right time. His magic had returned. He felt the familiar vibration in his fingertips, or taste the spicy magic upon his tongue, or hear the magic drumming against his skull, bouncing back and forth, and eager to get out. The frozen lake came closer and closer to them. Loki may have had his power, but not all of it. He groaned and moved his arm outwards, summoning a ball of blue light. He winced, forcing it forward. The ball broke the ice. It would be better to fall in water, than a thick surface which was more than likely to break your bones. The two plummeted into the dark icy waters.

Loki felt the water take hold, its sub zero arms grabbing hold of him, pulling him in. Its weightless body surrounded him, sweeping in through his hair, going into his ears, stroking across his cheeks. Never once, did he breathe in and allow the water to flood his lungs. He opened his eyes, the green orbs, darting around. The underwater world always fascinated him. Below him, lay patches of seaweed which danced and twirled in the water. Shells littered the sand, their shiny coats reflected off the new found light from the hole in the ice. Loki frowned, feeling something rush past his ear. Watching, he saw a small fish appear before him. Its scales were tinted gold, its dead-like eyes were blue and it wiggled in front of him. Loki narrowed his eyes, watching as the fish's gills poking out from its body, sucking in to breathe, and pulling in, breathing out. Loki moved his finger up to touch the fish. The fish seemed to be interested by the finger, moving closer to it. Eventually it nudged its tiny head against Loki's voice. Loki, meanwhile, was struggling to hold his breath. Using all the power he had left, the god swam up to the surface. Coughing, he clawed at the cold edge of the hole he had made, his fingernails digging into the ice. He grunted, heaving himself up onto the edge. The god was not shivering, and there was a reason for this. Stuttering, Loki looked down at his pale hand, watching as the skin changed colour, to blue.

"No...No please..." Loki pleaded to the blue, desperately. "You are not me!" He yelled as he felt the cold spread up his arm and onto his chest. He screamed loudly as the Jotun cold attacked at his scar on his chest, the battered tissue holding up no fight. "YOU ARE NOT TAKING ME!" Loki shouted, crumpling up in pain. The ice thudded as the crumpled up god fell on his side. He felt the cold reach his legs, crawling down to his feet, nipping his toes. "I AM-" The cold swooped up his neck, his Adam's apple twitching at the fall of body temperature. It came to his face, the blue claiming its prize. Loki shut his blue eyes, opening to his red ones.

"I...am...Jotun." Loki managed to get out; his body lay on the ice, unmoving. He sat up. His Jotun form was considerably heavier than his Asgardian form. Moaning, he looked down at his chest, seeing the scar still there. He guessed, it would never go away. Loki rose to his feet, somewhat unstable, and moved to the edge.

Was he forgetting something? Loki frowned, pondering on his thoughts.

"Lia!" He cried, jumping into the icy waters again. The cold didn't bother him; the bitter ice was no skin off his nose. He was a Frost Giant, born in such conditions, built to live in arctic weather. His red eyes scanned the lake floor, searching for Lia.

_There! Under the rocks!_

He swam over to the rocks, tossing the smaller rocks away, but nothing but crabs and sand were there. Poking his head back up, he heard a moan. Lia. The Jotun swam over to the body. Lia was not in good shape. The fall had ripped her clothing (not to reveal anything) and she had a bleeding wound on her leg. The ice must have sliced it. He lifted her off the lake floor and began to swim up to shore, his air supply in his throat beginning to run out.

Suddenly, PWACK. Something had his leg. Loki snapped his head down to his leg to see something most horrifying. Its eyes glowed bright red, its fangs poked out of its mouth. Its body constricted around Loki's leg, cutting off all the circulation to it. His leg was now completely numb. Loki rolled his eyes. This would be simple. Loki grinned, moving his other leg to kick the monster in its head. It recoiled, hissing loudly, before flowing through the water, like a kite through the air. It hissed as it travelled up to its attacker's head. Loki glared at his enemy. The fight was on.

Her finger twitched and moved up, gaining feeling in her full hand. Lia opened her eyes, oxygen returning to her lungs. Oh god. She was **freezing**, but that was the least of her worries. Lia sat up, her hands making a home in the snow underneath her. It crunched and crumbled to make a shape for her hands. Her breath was shown in the air. Looking round, the woman stood to her feet. She recognised this place. There were the ancient Woodlands of Asgard. She remembered that she lived her, when she was younger. But that was years ago. Hearing a grunt and a snuffle, Lia snapped her head round to see Loki spread out on the snowy floor. Almost half of his body was submerged by the falling snow. Lia looked up at the trees, seeing the ravens and crows surrounding him. He was their dinner. Lia moved towards Loki, which seemed like such a big task due to the depth of the snow. It was like walking through a marshmallow. On further inspection, Lia noticed Loki's face was blue. It must have been from the cold. She placed her hand on his cheek, but instantly took it away. Partly because it was even colder than the snow, and because she didn't know why she did it. Why would she touch a man she only just met? Why would she touch a man she helped escape prison? Her thoughts were interrupted by the coughing and choking of the man below her. Water escaped his lips, blubbering up the gallons and gallons. But then, blood. Loki's eyes shot up and he looked up at her. Lia blinked. His eyes were red. **Red. **Red like the blood he was coughing up. She stuttered and tried to move away but the Jotun grabbed her, his blue hands curling around her clothes. He yanked her closer, her ear against his blue lips.

"Heal me." Loki demanded, his voice weak. Lia pulled away and shook her hand.

"No!" She said, harshly, getting free from his grip. "I've helped you enough." Lia stood up and stared down at Loki, his body slowly turning back to its normal pale colour. His eyes drilled into hers, his hand dropping into the snow. Lia pitied him. He was beautiful, whether he was blue or pale. She was simply shocked when she first saw the blue man instead of the pale one. It was natural instinct. What else was she supposed to do? Kiss him?! Oh, how she wanted to.

"You...are going to leave me? Like this?" Loki stared, a hint of sadness lingering in those green eyes. Lia looked away, fearing that if she looked into those gorgeous green orbs, it may change her mind. Loki, breaking the emotional mood as always, started to laugh. "You do not have the guts. You won't last 1 day out here on your own. You are a girl from Asgard. Not a Jotun."

Lia glared down at him. "You think so?"

"I know so." Loki said back, his mischievous grin returning to his lips, making his face wrinkle.

"Well screw you! I'm leaving!" Lia shouted. Before leaving, she threw a snowball in Loki's face, making him groan and wipe it off. Lia ran off into the forest.

For the first time in his life, Loki regretted what he'd done. He was on his own. And he was injured. He would have to make a move, or try to find Lia. Or the wolves would get to him first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note – ****I promise after this chapter, it will start kicking off x Sorry**

~Lokasenna – Tortured Prince~

Chapter Nine

Driven by nothing by pure anger, Lia trod and stepped through the snow, the heavy snow brushing past her face. It had been 2 hours since she had left Loki to his own devices, and him leaving to her. Lia was pissed off. She had gotten the man out of prison, and then he goes and treats her like that? It was not right. Lia wasn't going to deal with unfairness. Especially from a criminal. Stopping suddenly, she found a small cave. It was dark and deep, but she needed shelter. A blizzard was approaching. And a blizzard in these parts was like an arctic winter. She made her way to the cave, shielding her face from the heavy snow shooting at her face. Sniffing, she entered the cave. Icicles hung from the ceiling like Christmas decorations. The dripping of the icicles was the only thing echoing in the cave. Lia sat down on the ground, wincing at the cold and moistness. She put some logs in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Flam-ulate." She murmured, holding her hand out to the logs. Within a second, the logs were crackling and blazing. Lia sniffled and wrapped her arms round her legs, pulling them into her chest. God how she missed Asgard. She missed its warmth. She missed the people. Lia hated to admit it, but she missed _him. _The criminal who she'd saved, the criminal who had killed thousands of lives down on Midgard. Now that he was free, how many more would die? Lia shook her head, trying to push out the thoughts inside her head. Instead, for once, she let her heart take control. Lia lay down, shutting her eyes. She would need sleep if she was going to stay alive in this vast, empty place. Huddling up, Lia fell asleep.

Loki was wondering the forests, clutching his left hand in the other. He moaned and looked at his hand, blackened and rock hard. It looked like he had put it into fire but, he couldn't recall ever doing that. Gulping, he needed shelter. Night was heading in, and that meant wolves. Looking round, all he saw was snow. And lots of it. Glancing to his right, he saw Lia huddled up in the cave. A smirk travelled onto his lips.

"Ah, we meet again." Loki sighed, walking over to the cave, hiding his hand in his pockets. The fire on the logs was still sparkling but was not much source of heat. Loki knelt down to the sleeping figure. He watched as she seemed so peaceful, so angelic, and so...beautiful. Her face, bitten by the cold, held something that Loki seemed to find breathtaking. Maybe it was her stunning blue eyes, or her sweet voice, or the way her hair seemed to look so perfect in any weather. He took his seat beside her and just watched her, silently. His eyes scanning her, watching as her chest rose and fell, as her nostrils exhaled and inhaled. Licking his lips, Loki smiled a little.

"You sleeping is making me feel calm. So calm." He spoke to silence, crossing his long legs. "You should be honoured. I've not felt calm in a long while. No, I don't think I can recall a day when I was calm." Loki sighed, his head in his hands. "Lia, you look at me with such hate, such anger, and you every right to. You probably heard from people around Asgard about what I did. Taking Midgard like that. I had no regrets about what I did that day. I promised myself I wouldn't regret it. But...but seeing how it makes you look at me...a part of me is making me regret it. If I was still that prince, maybe you would like me as much as I like you." Loki shook his head and rose to his feet.

"You saved me." He said, sadly. "You saved me from thousands of years of torture. I don't know how I can ever repay you. Apart from giving you something I never give to anyone." Sighing, Loki untied the knot on his cloak and wrapped is around the little woman. The god smiled as the woman snuggled into it. Once more, Loki knelt down and quickly pressed his lips against her cheek, pecking her cold skin.

"I can give you my heart." Loki whispered against her cheek, his breath brushing against it. He rose to his feet and walked into the darkness of the cave, making a home in the edge. He tried to ignore the water that dripped on his head.

Loki had returned only to check to see if she was alright. But Loki wanted to stay by her side. To continually check if she was alright. Loki hated it. He hated the way he felt about her. No matter how much he denied it, or how many times his head said no, there was no denying that Loki loved this woman. He didn't know why nor how this woman had made him feel like this, but he knew that this was love. Thor often described it when Loki was actually listening to his brother's sloppy drabble about Jane or Sif. Loki had denied himself feeling, emotion, or sentiment for a long time. And he guessed Lia had entered his life for a reason. Maybe he was starting to lose his grip on the title 'King of Midgard'.

Suddenly, something had driven him away from his thoughts. It was Lia. She was screaming and shouting, clutching at her throat. Loki rushed over, and looked down at her. Lia was having a nightmare. He kneeled down to her, placing both of his hands, even the blackened one, on her shoulders.

"Lia? Lia can you hear me?" He frowned, shaking her. "Lia?" Loki said louder. This eventually woke her up. Lia's eyes opened and she stared up at the man above her.

"L-Loki?" She frowned, still half asleep. Loki stared back at her, their eyes locking. They held the same sadness.

"Yes?" Loki managed to breathe out after a few moments. Lia frowned and swung a punch into Loki's face, knocking him out. She grinned and flexed her fingers.

"Moron."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: HELLO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE. I have just been busy with a hole load of shit so here it is! Chapter Ten! EVERYTHING IN ELTALICS (like **_**this) **_**IS LOKI'S THOUGHT**

~Lokasenna – Tortured Prince~

Chapter Ten

Loki saw black. Everything went silent. Everything was peaceful. Until the pain like thunderbolts, shot through his nose. The pain was unbearable, and the throbbing followed. It was like drum beats.

_Oh Odin's beard. _

**BANG BANG**

_Make it stop._

**BANG BANG**

_Please it hurts._

**BANG BANG**

_Will it ever cease?_

He felt himself spinning. He resisted everything in his body telling him to wake up. He ignored the soothing voice that told him to open his eyes, in fear of what he might find. He could be back in his cell again. Or, hopefully, he was dead and in Hel. His bones ached and he felt them creak. They had ached for so long, that he had forgotten the feeling without ache. The ache had become a friend to him. He wanted the ache to stay, be there for him when no one else was. But **she** was here now, the one who had inflicted the wound upon him. Pain suddenly flashed to anger. Anger flashed to rage. Rage flashed to something all the more deadly.

_How dare she raise a hand at me?! The God of Mischief!?_

He began to open his eyes

_I will show her! I will –_

"-show them all." Loki mumbled, his green eyes fully open. His forehead creased in confusion at his surroundings. Then he remembered. He was on the run. With a girl who had punched him. His gaze turned to the perfect woman sat in front of him. Her blue eyes watching him, one eyebrow raised. The crease in her forehead was something Loki liked. Loki liked it a lot more than he should. Loki liked her a lot more than he probably should, but was he one for giving in to rules? Frankly, Loki believed that rules were made to be broken.

"Hello princess." Lia grinned. Loki noticed how Lia's two front teeth were a teensy bit longer than her others. Not that meant anything though. "You look absolutely **gorgeous.**" Lia said sarcastically, clearly trying not to laugh. Loki frowned at her, his eyes turning cold and deadly. He hadn't used this glare since he confronted Black Widow back on Midgard.

"Touch me again," Loki started, his voice deep, hollow, mysterious, "and I will rip your hand off and feed it to the wolves." Lia hadn't seen Loki like this before, and it scared her. She didn't want to show that though. Lia wanted to be the one with the power and control, the queen of castle, if you will. She shrugged and looked down at the fire, not even replying. Her shivering pale hands reached for the flaming logs, breathing in its much needed warmth. Her teeth chattered and her whole body shook. Lia looked at Loki.

"Where are we?" The god asked, looking around outside. The snow had not stopped falling and it was getting deeper. Lia sighed.

"We are near to a village. They will help with your arm." Lia pointed out. Loki frowned confused but then looked down at his arm. It was rock solid. Running his hand down it, it felt like running your hand over concrete. Concern took over him. What had he done to do this? Maybe it was the poison? Many people had spoke about the poison causing abnormal side effects. Maybe this was one of them? His mind buzzed and tried to figure out the cure. Lia continued though. "The Asgardians don't go that far. We will be safe there." She tugged Loki's cloak round her further.

"Uh, thanks for the..." She nodded to the cloak. Loki gave her a glimpse of a smile. Lia sighed and rose to her feet. "We must move."

Loki grinned, "Can we not just stay here for a little bit longer?" Lia glared.

"Your arm will be incurable if we wait any longer." She sighed, acting like it was obvious. She walked to him and pulled Loki to his feet. Once again, Lia fell into the trance at how his cheekbones looked in the early morning light. How his eyes showed more pain than any wound would. How his nose swooped down like a slide. How his lips –

"Um, you alright?" Loki asked, bringing Lia back to reality. She knew it would never happen between them anyway. She nodded and moved away from him, walking out of the cave.

They got to the village after a few hours of walking. Lia looked round. The village was small and primitive. Its houses were made from wood, and were decorating with a generous pile of snow which covered the whole roofs. Not many people were around, probably sheltering from the snow she suspected. Snowflakes kissed her cheeks as she walked onto the empty road. Lia saw a huge pole in the middle of the courtyard. On top of it was a statue of a crow. It was in mid-flight, as it were ready to catch its prey. Claws outstretched wings out wide, beak open. Its eyes read danger. Loki had his arm in a sling. It was too weak and falling apart, but that didn't seem to bother him. He pouted, soon becoming bored of how peaceful and tranquil the whole place was, and smiled over at a lone horse, going over to pet the stallion. It had black fur and grey legs. Upon its head was a white mark which identified who it was. Lia frowned confused.

"Loki, we have to get to the healers." Lia urged, but Loki ignored her, running his slender fingers through the horse's mane. Loki knew this horse. He knew the horse ever so well. Lia sighed and walked over to him. "Loki, I'm not playing games!" She nearly yelled, but yet Loki continued to act like he did not hear, his entire focus on this animal. Lia groaned, looking down at her feet. But, that's when she realised it. The horse standing before her had eight legs. Was that even possible? She counted the legs just to make sure.

**One **

**Two**

**Three**

**Four**

**Five**

**Six**

**Seven**

**Eight**

Yes, she was right. The horse had eight legs. But how? Loki looked at her, finally taking in her presence.

"Lia, this is my son." Loki said, honestly. At first, Lia did not believe him, scoffing it off. But as Loki stared at her intensely, Lia believed it. The horse was Loki's son. "Dont ask how. It's too complex to explain. But his name is Sleipnir, and he is my son." Loki said further, but then turned back to his horse. The horse huffed and stomped its hoof against the floor. Lia smiled, watching Loki. He held such a proud smile, one which only a father would hold.

"How old is he?" Lia asked, not really interested but she loved the sound of Loki's voice.

"Just 50 years. Since he is my son, he will live for thousands and thousands of years. So he is still just a child, aren't you?" Loki teased Sleipnir, ruffling the horse's mane. The horse neighed quietly, nuzzling its huge head against Loki's shoulder. Sleipnir realised his father's stone arm and began licking it with his warm, slobberly, thick tongue. Loki laughed and pushed him away. "No no, Sleipnir. You can't do that." Lia broke a grin at his laugh. It was so genuine. It was so real. Like nothing she'd ever heard before. It made her heart skip a beat. Lia knew that she loved him. She didn't know why, but she did.

Lia loved Loki. Worry flooded her mind. What if he denied her? What if he had someone else on the go? She had never put her heart in someone's hands like this before. Never.

"I can read your mind you know." Loki eventually murmured, watching the horse as it bucked its head back. Lia's heart began beating rapidly. Loki looked down at her, smiling sweetly. "I am glad we both feel the same way."

He turned to her, gently put his fingers under her chin and pressed a kiss against her lips.


End file.
